


The Best Part of Waking Up

by lunar47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee is life, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I refuse to believe Seven/Chakotay ever happened, Post Season 7, remember when he built her a bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway and Chakotay spend the morning in bed together. Set post Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alissabobissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/gifts).



She knew that smell: deep, rich and oh so tantalizing. It awoke her from a restful slumber. She pulled the sheets down from over her head, mussing her auburn hair, and breathed deeply. Kathryn sighed and a wide smile graced her lips. She reached over just to make sure the bed was empty next to her. _Yup, he’s in the kitchen_. Sitting up a bit, she waited eagerly for him to come back. 

It didn’t take long for Chakotay to enter the bedroom with two steaming mugs, one in each hand. Kathryn grabbed for one greedily causing some of the precious liquid to slop over the slide and stain the grey duvet. 

“Ah, yes, finally!” She took a sip, her eyes closing on their own accord.

He chuckled. “It’s just coffee you know.”

She gave him an incredulous look, “I know you don’t understand this, Chakotay, but it’s been seven years since I’ve had a decent cup of coffee, let alone the real stuff. This isn’t made using a replicator. 

“I know. I hand pressed that.” 

“I’ve learned that I have to savor it.” Her smile fell slightly and the moment turned serious, “I’ve learned that you never know when life is going turn you upside down and inside out, or fling you 80,000 light years from home. So you have to appreciate the little things, the little moments.”

“Would this be one of them,” Chakotay slipped under the covers on the opposite side of the bed and wound his arm around his former Captain. 

She leaned into him but it didn’t feel completely natural yet. They had operated under a strict command structure for so long. And that meant keeping a respectful distance emotionally and physically. 

But it wasn’t like they fell into a relationship the instant they returned to Earth. There were debriefings and grueling discussions that lasted months. Starfleet wanted to know everything about their time in the Delta quadrant. The most pressing being the Borg. Finally things were winding down and they both found the time to explore what had been forbidden on Voyager. 

“Yes. I would count this as one of those moments.” She leaned over and kissed him, a luxury she was more than willing to get used to.


End file.
